Tetesan Hujan
by Vianna Orchidia
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang Amakusa dan Ange. Karena hubungan mereka seperti tetesan hujan, datang setetes lalu setetes tapi mampu melubangi tanah bebatuan. / Warning dan rating ada di tiap chapter.
1. biru

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
A/N: So I was bored, and frustated at my rusty writing skill, so I decided to do some small pieces using a set of theme (taken from 50 Sentences Challenge at Infantrum). It's going to range from drabble to ficlets (or something in between).

b **iru** /bi·ru/ _n_ warna dasar yg serupa dng warna langit yg terang (tidak berawan dsb) serta merupakan warna asli (bukan hasil campuran beberapa warna)

"Huh."

Satu alis terangkat membentuk kurva sempurna. Hanya perlu satu lirikan tajam dari si gadis untuk menarik kata-kata selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Amakusa.

"Punggungmu biru," ujar pria itu. Dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, Amakusa terus memperhatikan punggung Ange yang terekspos karena gadis itu sedang berganti pakaian. Mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel yang mewah—tapi kamar hotel tetaplah hanya satu kamar. Amakusa sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberi sedikit privasi saat gadis itu berkata ingin ganti pakaian, dan Ange menarik kesimpulan anak kecil sepertinya tidak akan menarik perhatian laki-laki itu, jadi dengan tenang ia melepas jaket dan kemejanya.

"Pasti karena pendaratan di atap mobil tadi siang," jawab gadis itu, nada suaranya datar sempurna, sembari memakai jubah kamar yang tersedia di kamar hotel.

Suara tawa kecil, hampir mengejek, bergulir dari bibir Amakusa. "Memar seperti itu tidak cocok untuk anak gadis, Ojou."


	2. akhir

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

 **Akhir** /a·khir/ _n_ **1** belakang; yg belakang sekali; kemudian; **2** kesudahan; penghabisan

Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya. Yang satu mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dengan dua lengan dilipat di depan dada. Yang satu lagi sibuk menenggak air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya, menimbulkan suara _glek-glek_ yang jadi bising dalam kondisi tanpa suara seperti ini.

"Ojou," kata Amakusa, memecah keheningan. "Itu tadi kopi _terburuk_ yang pernah kuminum."

Rona merah. "D-diam! Ini yang terakhir kalinya, oke!"


	3. empat

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
Warning: I honestly don't know which timeline this should be, so let's say AU.

 **Empat** /em·pat/ _num_ bilangan yg dilambangkan dengan angka 4 (Arab) atau IV (Romawi)

"Tidak," ucap Amakusa keras. Dijawab dengan nada kasar seperti itu membuat darah Ange mendidih.

"Kenapa?" sentak gadis itu.

Cengkeraman jemari kokoh Amakusa di setir mengerat. Pria itu tampak berusaha keras menenangkan diri, menahan hasratnya untuk mencengkeram kerah baju Ange lalu mendampratnya mentah-mentah. "Karena," desisnya dengan mata berkilat marah, "aku sudah cukup bodoh untuk membiarkanmu melawan ajal untuk ketiga kalinya. Oke, kau masih hidup. Dengan satu rusuk patah. Empat kali? Kau memaksakan keberuntunganmu, Ojou."

Ange memicingkan mata. "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak akan mati—"

"Karena kau seorang _penyihir_?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Amakusa menyebut kata favorit Ange dengan nada mengejek, walaupun kali ini spesial dengan bumbu amarah. Pria itu tertawa kering. Rambut peraknya bergoyang seirama dengan suara tawa yang dibuat-buat itu. Saat gadis berambut merah itu berusaha melawan, dengan sengaja Amakusa menginjak rem dalam-dalam, menyentakkan tubuh keduanya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak yakin bahkan penyihir bisa melawan angka empat, Ojou."

* * *

A/N: so I (not so) deliberately put a Japanese believe that 4 is a bad-luck number. Angka 4 dibaca _shi_ dalam bahasa Jepang, sama seperti kata mati ( _shinu_ ).


	4. jiwa

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
Warning: AU

 **Jiwa** /ji·wa/ _n_ **1** roh manusia; **2** seluruh kehidupan batin manusia

Ange menatap laki-laki berambut perak yang terbaring di aspal panas, pakaiannya ternoda merah dan darah masih mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. Napasnya tersengal.

"Ojou. Kau seorang penyihir, kan?" tanyanya serak. Susah payah. Tapi kilat itu masih ada di matanya, nada mengejek itu masih ada di ujung kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau segera sembuhkan aku, dan kita bisa kabur dari sini?" Dari sudut mata, ia menangkap gerakan setidaknya sepuluh orang berbadan kekar dalam jas hitam serta kacamata hitam pula. Mereka turun dari beberapa mobil, dan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku tidak yakin Ojou bisa kabur sendirian dari orang-orang Kasumi sih. Kau ahli terjun, tapi tidak ahli lari. Kalau tidak kugendong, pasti Ojou langsung tertangkap." Masih saja laki-laki itu menyerocos dengan napas yang makin menipis dan suara yang makin lirih. Ange menggerakkan tangannya untuk menautkan jemarinya di jemari kokoh Amakusa.

"Aah, aku lupa belum minta bayaranku ditransfer ke rekeningku yang baru. Kalau sekarang... Sepertinya sudah terlambat, ya."

"Dasar bodoh," potong Ange lugas. "Aku ini Penyihir Kebangkitan. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan. Nanti setelah kau mati, baru jiwamu kubangkitkan kembali."

Senyum Amakusa melembut. Derap langkah semakin dekat, semakin menggetarkan tanah di bawah punggungnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, laki-laki itu menarik Ange ke arahnya menggunakan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, membuat kepala gadis itu mendarat di dadanya. Ia mengabaikan sakit dari rusuk yang patah. "Kalau kau tidak sempat membangkitkan lagi jiwaku sebelum ditangkap suruhan Kasumi, berarti kita ketemu lagi di neraka ya, Ojou."

"Ya, Amakusa. Jiwa kita akan bertemu lagi di neraka. _See you in hell._ "

* * *

A/N: I wasn't in mood to use any English at all (tho that 'see you in hell' is deliberately put there), so I just translated the Witch of Resurrection thingy... but I kinda hate the result. Do comment if you happen to have a better translation.


	5. bintang

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
Warning: past timeline

 **Bintang** /bin·tang/ _n_ **1** benda langit yang terdiri atas gas menyala spt matahari, terutama tampak pada malam hari

"Aku melihat bintang," ucap Ange takjub.

Amakusa menoleh dan memberinya ekspresi yang sangat bodoh. "Tentu saja, ini malam hari."

"Bukan begitu, Ama," sanggah Ange dengan gelengan kepala tegas. Sikapnya yang sok dewasa justru membuatnya terlihat lucu. Ikat rambut bola-bola yang menghias rambut merahnya menambah keimutan gadis kecil itu—setidaknya itulah yang dilihat mata Amakusa. "Yang ini besaaar. Terang. Tidak seperti bintang yang lain."

"Ah, berarti itu Venus."

Ange mengernyit. "Venus itu nama planet!" Ya, untuk ukuran anak SD kelas tiga, gadis mungil ini cukup pandai.

"Ya, tapi bintang yang kelihatan paling besar itu sebetulnyaVenus, Ojou."

Tidak terima, Ange semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter. "Buukaaan. Venus itu planet. Yang kulihat ini bintang. Ama bodooooh!"

Amakusa tertawa kecil.


	6. musik

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

 **Musik** /mu·sik/ _n_ nada atau suara yg disusun demikian rupa sehingga mengandung irama, lagu, dan keharmonisan

Kalau disuruh mengumpamakan hidup sebagai musik, Amakusa jelas akan memilih RnB. Atau _jazz_. Dia bebas, hidupnya penuh improvisasi, dan tidak pernah berhenti di satu tempat. Amakusa puas dengan _genre_ semacam itu. Bahkan ketika Okonogi memberinya tugas mengawasi nona muda Ushiromiya itu, dia langsung setuju karena menurut pengalaman, menghadapi gadis itu butuh improvisasi.

Misalnya, ketika Ange memintanya untuk menciumnya.

Amakusa tidak bisa bilang dia tidak terkejut—ada banyak alasan kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terbersit sebelumnya. Umur mereka terpaut jauh, mereka bisa dibilang orang asing bagi satu sama lain, dan dia hanya seorang _bodyguard_. Namun di balik itu, Amakusa mendapati dirinya memberi satu alasan paling mendasar untuk membenarkan ciuman di antara mereka: mereka laki-laki dan perempuan.

Haruskah dia menolak, haruskah dia menurut? Dia bebas untuk menolak, tentu saja, Ange membuat hal itu sangat jelas karena dia menggunakan pola kalimat pertanyaan. Ini permintaan. Bukan perintah. Amakusa menjilan bibirnya pelan, dengan seribu satu pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Pada akhirnya, sisi bebas dan liar dalam musiknya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sebut saja ini buah dari rasa penasarannya. Laki-laki itu pun melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang Ange, sementara tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memegang dagu gadis itu. Dan dengan satu gerakan mulus, Amakusa mengecup bibir Ange.


	7. cinta

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
Warning: AU

 **Cinta** /cin·ta/ _a_ **1** suka sekali; sayang benar _;_ **2** kasih sekali; terpikat (antara laki-laki dan perempuan)

Jika tidak ada cinta, kau tidak bisa melihatnya.

Itu kata-kata yang sudah didengar Ange sejak lama, diulang-ulang sejak lama, sampai muak rasanya. Sungguh kalimat yang manis, tapi bagi Ange itu kutukan. Mantra sihir hitam yang kuat, tidak tergoyahkan, menyebalkan. Bagi Ange itu hanya omong kosong.

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya dia kini setengah mati berharap bisa memutar waktu dan mencoba memahami kalimat itu lebih awal?

Bagaimana ceritanya dia kini diam-diam berdoa sementara bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir lelaki itu, mengabaikan campuran rasa asin air mata dan rasa metalik darah?

Bagaimana ceritanya dia kini melihat rambut perak dan mata kelabu itu sebagai _indah_ , sementara ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sama sekali?

Ange tidak peduli, tidak peduli, tidak peduli—

—bibir itu mendingin...


	8. rahasia

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU where they live together after escaping Kasumi

 **Rahasia** /ra·ha·si·a/ **1** _n_ sesuatu yg sengaja disembunyikan supaya tidak diketahui orang lain

Ange tidak bisa menahan lirikan tajam yang ia arahkan pada Amakusa sementara laki-laki itu sibuk menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebenci apapun ia mengakuinya, Ange sedang penasaran. Penasaran mendekati murka. Terakhir kali laki-laki itu melakukan hal serupa, Amakusa pernah masuk rumah sakit selama dua minggu karena luka tembak.

"Ayolah, berhenti memelototiku seperti itu, Ojou," cetus Amakusa pada akhirnya, tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia menyeringai saat menutup ponselnya. "Kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku," ujarnya lagi setengah tertawa.

Dengan pipi merona dan bibir menipis, gadis berambut merah itu meledak. "Kalau aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang, kau akan terbunuh gara-gara bisnis rahasia apapun yang kau lakukan di ponselmu!" sergahnya. Tak pelak, ingatan tentang hari-hari sepi selama Amakusa rawat inap menghampiri otaknya. Dia bukannya tidak khawatir! Sebebal apapun, Amakusa adalah orang terdekat bagi gadis belia itu. Toh mereka sudah hidup bersama selama hampir setahun. Memang benar, mereka hidup bersama lebih karena alasan keselamatan, tapi tetap saja.

Sementara Ange jelas-jelas berasap dari telinga, Amakusa justru terdiam. Dengan tangan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, ia bergumam, "tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu yang aku masuk rumah sakit itu?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain?" tukas Ange.

Sekali lagi Amakusa diam seribu bahasa, jemari mulai bermain-main dengan ponsel yang menjadi sumber amarah Ange. Ketika akhirnya ia bicara lagi, suaranya pelan tapi masih bernada mengejek. "Hei, Ojou. Kalau kamu marah begitu, aku akan mengira kamu _peduli_ , lho."

Amakusa memang hanya menyebut kata 'peduli', tapi tatapan matanya yang lurus dan penuh makna mengisyaratkan hal-hal lain. Seperti hal-hal antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tentang ketergantungan, tentang ketertarikan, dan...

Ange menyipitkan mata.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."


	9. dia

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: canon-verse, throughout EP4 or in the end of EP6

 **Dia** /di·a/ _pron_ persona tunggal yg dibicarakan, di luar pembicara dan kawan bicara;

"Bagaimana perkembangan misimu?"

"Tidak buruk. Sepertinya dia mulai menemukan mata rantai yang dibutuhkan untuk memecahkan teka-teki emas itu."

"Dia tidak curiga?"

"Tidak, tidak—tapi dia memang selalu waspada, nona muda itu. Tidak pernah menyebutkan hal-hal penting kalau di sekitarku. Dia juga sangat menjaga berkas-berkas yang berhasil kami kumpulkan. Aku harus mengais sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengetahui petunjuk apa yang dia temukan."

"Menurutmu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia toh tidak akan bergerak tanpa kudampingi. Ke manapun petunjuk itu memandunya, dia akan membawaku ke sana. Aku tinggal mengikuti, dan saat waktunya tiba, aku tinggal membuangnya."

Suara tawa. "Bagus. Pastikan kau bawa emasnya padaku."

* * *

A/N: is it weird that I want to cry and kill these guys so much even though I'm the one who wrote this


	10. hampa

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: canon-verse, end of EP4

 **hampa** /ham·pa/ _a_ **1** tidak berisi; kosong _;_ **2** _ki_ tidak bergairah; sepi; **3** _ki_ sia-sia; tidak ada hasilnya

Selama ini Ange menganggap lubang di hatinya sudah cukup besar, cukup dalam, cukup tidak terobati. Kecuali kalau secara ajaib, Battler dan Rudolf dan Kyrie pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sehat tak kurang suatu apapun. Ya, sejauh ini Ange percaya kalau itulah satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatnya merasa utuh lagi.

Sampai laki-laki itu datang. Sampai laki-laki itu menyeruak masuk, tanpa permisi menggali ceruk baru dalam relung hatinya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, kalau ceruk itu ditempati sebagaimana mestinya—

—masalahnya adalah, laki-laki itu langsung pergi setelah ceruk itu selesai dibuat.

Ange mengira kalau dia tidak bisa merasa lebih hampa lagi, tapi ternyata dunia masih berbaik hati membuktikan sebaliknya. Ange menyadari hal itu sementara matanya menatap hampa selongsong peluru yang diarahkan tepat ke dahinya, seringai lebar di baliknya.


	11. mungkin

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction  
Warning: high-school AU

 **mungkin** /mung·kin/ _adv_ tidak atau belum tentu; barangkali; boleh jadi; dapat terjadi; tidak mustahil

"Apa kau suka padaku?"

Sudah dua bulan pertanyaan itu tersimpan di otak Amakusa. Atau mungkin jauh lebih lama lagi. Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat awal tahun ajaran baru, di mana dia mendapati tatapan setajam pisau dan sedingin salju dari gadis berambut merah itu, jadi sudah hampir setahun. Sebulan, dua bulan, tiap kali berpapasan dengan gadis tak bernama itu (dan kelas mereka bersebelahan, demi Tuhan), tatapan yang sama akan menembus tubuh Amakusa tanpa ampun. Tiga bulan, empat bulan, kadar tajam tatapan itu mulai berubah menjadi tanda tanya, setelah Amakusa akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis itu dari temannya dan mulai menyapa si rambut merah walau tak pernah dibalas. Lima, enam bulan, dan Ange Ushiromiya mulai terlihat lega setiap kali mendapat sapaan ramah Amakusa. Menginjak tujuh-delapan-sembilan bulan, gadis itu terkadang melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahnya. Perkembangan ini mau tidak mau membuat Amakusa terkejut. (Bukan berarti dia menolak. Ange Ushiromiya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya.) Dan akhirnya, bulan ini Amakusa berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

Bibir gadis berambut merah itu naik sedikit. "Mungkin," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

A/N: so the idea is reincarnation. Ange remembers him as enemy, someone to be wary of, but because Amakusa doesn't seem like he remembers anything from the previous world and doesn't seem dangerous anymore, Ange finally lets go.


	12. pencuri

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: kinda canon-verse but I'm not sure

 **pencuri** /pen·cu·ri/ _n_ orang yg mencuri; maling;

Murka. Gadis bersurai merah itu bisa merasakan darahnya menggelegak, napasnya sedikit tersengal karena menahan marah, dan jemarinya mengepal sampai kuku meninggalkan bekas di telapak tangan. Iris hijaunya nyalang.

"Berani-beraninya kau," Ange menggeram bak singa. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

Okonogi terbahak, bahu berguncang-guncang. "Jangan bilang kau sudah mulai percaya padaku, Ange-san," susah payah laki-laki tambun itu membentuk satu kalimat koheren saking keras tertawanya. Bahkan saat berbicara, seringainya masih terlihat jelas, mempertontonkan giginya yang menguning karena rokok. "Anak buahku ini memang bagus sekali, kan? Kerjanya cepat, rapi. Dia memang kepercayaanku yang nomor satu," lanjutnya, mengangguk pada Amakusa yang sejak awal langsung mengambil posisi di samping Okonogi. Lelaki berambut perak itu tampak tenang, tak tergoyah oleh tatapan menghujam dari Ange. Seringai di bibirnya tidak selebar Okonogi, tapi tetap saja seringai itu ada. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, selain ekspresi terhibur yang seakan tak pernah pergi dari sana.

Ange menolak untuk membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Serendah apapun dia terjatuh, dia tidak akan mengakui hal itu-terutama tidak pada dua laki-laki yang telah mempermainkan kepercayaannya untuk merebut emas kekayaan Ushiromiya!


	13. dingin

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: kinda canon-verse but I'm not sure. can be considered the direct sequel of the previous chapter

 **dingin** /di·ngin/ _a_ **1** bersuhu rendah apabila dibandingkan dng suhu tubuh manusia; tidak panas; sejuk.

Dua puluh empat jam setelah resmi kehilangan hak atas emas warisan keluarganya, Ange mendapati dirinya termenung menatap kobaran api yang perlahan melahap lembar-lembar buku harian Maria. Api yang tidak seberapa itu terasa seperti membakar tiap sel tubuhnya pula. Di matanya, Ange dapat menggambarkan tubuh-tubuh bersalut api: Sakutaro, Tujuh Saudari Penyucian, dan para Siesta.

Bagi gadis itu, menghancurkan buku harian magis tersebut adalah langkah terbaik. Bagaimanapun, sudah tidak ada yang perlu mereka lindungi. Tidak ada emas, tidak ada kepala keluarga Ushiromiya, tidak ada Dataran Emas. Ange merasa, lebih baik mereka tidur selamanya daripada harus hidup tersesat dan kedinginan...

...seperti dirinya.

* * *

A/N: i wanted to keep the indonesian names but... looks like it's not a good idea...


	14. matahari

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU-ish?

 **matahari** /ma·ta·ha·ri/ _n_ benda angkasa, titik pusat tata surya berupa bola berisi gas yg mendatangkan terang dan panas pd bumi pd siang hari

"Di Dataran Emas tidak ada matahari."

Kalimat itu terucap lebih sebagai gumamam seorang yang tidak sadar seratus persen, terombang-ambing dalam limbo dan panas tubuh yang tak menentu—sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan untuk ditangkap oleh gendang telinga orang lain apalagi sampai mengalami proses pengolahan di lobus temporal.

Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Juuza Amakusa.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya laki-laki bersurai perak itu, datar tapi sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Bola matanya mengawasi ekspresi wajah Ange yang berkerut tidak nyaman.

Untuk sesaat Ange hanya membisu. Mata hijaunya bergerak naik-turun membedah sosok lelaki yang duduk tegak di kursi meja kerja hotel yang telah diseret ke sisi tempat tidur. Ketika akhirnya menjawab, suaranya parau dan jauh. Seakan-akan butuh usaha lebih untuk tetap sadar dan menyampaikan jawaban itu. "Karena... Beatrice adalah penguasa Rokkenjima di malam hari..."

"Dan kau suka Dataran Tanpa Matahari itu?" tanya Amakusa sekali lagi. Kali ini kalimatnya sedikit hambar, terlalu kering dan putus asa.

"...ya." Ange menutup mata, sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya tertarik ke dalam limbo itu lagi. Dia merasa terbakar. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya bergerak pelan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. "...karena... di sana ada... keluargaku..."

Menyadari napas gadis itu mulai tersengal kesakitan, Amakusa segera bangkit dari kursi dan meraba kening Ange. Panas, membara. Demamnya naik lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam empat puluh delapan jam setelah tembakan di perut dan infeksi yang menyerang luka tembaknya. Tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Amakusa mendecak kesal.

"Aku benci Dataran Tanpa Matahari-mu itu."

* * *

A/N: so for anyone who doesn't get it: Ange got shot and the wound was infected, but she and Amakusa are still on the run so he can't risk them going to hospital. Instead, he treated her in the hotel room. But the infection caused some bad fever and it made her delirious.


	15. kenapa

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: high-school AU, established relationship

 **kenapa** /ke·na·pa/ _pron cak_ kata tanya untuk menanyakan sebab atau alasan

"Menurutmu kenapa aku mau jadi pacarmu?"

Itu pertanyaan aneh, dan bodoh, dan Ange tidak ingin menjawabnya. Toh selama ini Amakusa-lah yang mengejarnya mati-matian (kalau bisa dibilang begitu sih). Laki-laki itu juga yang duluan menembaknya. Kalau bukan karena ada rasa ketertarikan khusus, lalu apa?

(Tidak, Ange tidak akan mengakui rasa waswas yang menggerayangi punggungnya bersama satu kata itu: _kenapa_?)

"Ange-chaaan~? Halooo?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menepis tangan yang dilambaikan Amakusa di depan wajahnya. "Apa harus kujawab?" balasnya kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku tanya serius, tahu."

Menghela napas pendek, Ange membuang muka. "Aku tidak tahu, oke? Sekarang diamlah."

( _Kenapa_? Memangnya kenapa? Mana aku tahu! Aku yang tidak cantik ini, aku yang tidak pandai ini, aku yang setengah mati menyebalkan ini—)

Rentetan kalimat dalam benak gadis itu terhenti seketika saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bibirnya.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Bodoh."


	16. hujan

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: unclear setting, established relationship

 **hujan** /hu·jan/ _n_ titik-titik air yg berjatuhan dr udara krn proses pendinginan

Ange berdiri di sisi jendela, mengamati bulir hujan yang menyerbu bumi. Harum khas hujan mulai menghampiri indera penciumannya. Harum yang segar dan menenangkan itu mengingatkannya pada suatu masa di umur belia, di mana _bodyguard_ -nya saat itu justru mengajaknya main hujan-hujanan.

" _Ojou_ ~" Panjang umur. _Bodyguard_ berambut perak itu datang, dengan berani memeluk pinggang Ange dari belakang. "Jangan merengut begitu. Yah, aku juga kecewa kencan kita batal karena hujan kok," kelakarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang merengut," tukas Ange, meskipun ekspresinya lebih lembut daripada kata-kata yang ia utarakan. "Toh aku tidak benci hujan."

"Hmm...," gumam Amakusa. Dia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang gadisnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Tidak benci ya..."


	17. diam

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: basically PWP, only there's no smut here. just making out.

 **diam** /di·am / _v_ **1** tidak bersuara (berbicara); **2** tidak bergerak (tetap di tempat) _;_ **3** tidak berbuat (berusaha) apa-apa

"Mm..."

Ange membiarkan jemarinya tenggelam dalam helai rambut perak, menarik lelaki itu lebih dekat, lebih intens ke dalam ciumannya. Ia mendesah ketika lidah pasangannya mencoba menerobos ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bermain-main, Ange merasa jantungnya seperti akan meledak dan ia pun merintih pelan. Ciuman laki-laki itu begitu dahsyat, apalagi bagi anak perempuan belasan tahun yang menghabiskan masa remajanya ditindas di sekolah khusus anak perempuan.

Saat Amakusa menarik diri perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibirnya, Ange kembali mendesah. Kelopak matanya setengah turun ketika ia berusaha mencari kata-kata.

"...kenapa kau menciumku?"

Amakusa menyeringai. "Itu cara efektif untuk membuatmu diam."


	18. hancur

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (because I'm obsessed)

 **hancur** /han·cur/ _v_ **1** pecah menjadi kecil-kecil; remuk _;_ **2** tidak tampak lagi wujudnya; luluh; larut:

"Jam 6. Cepat kembali," suara gadis itu terdengar tajam bahkan dari balik gemerisik statis dari _earpiece_. Amakusa mengedikkan bahu sementara tubuhnya tersedot oleh kekuatan mistis yang membawanya kembali ke Ark, melewati Historia Crux. Historia Crux adalah bagian terburuk dari proses menuju Ark―selalu ada rasa yang asing dalam dadanya tiap kali menyaksikan roda gigi itu bergerak melewati dirinya. Tapi setelah beberapa kali melewati proses ini, Amakusa belajar untuk mengabaikan rasa itu.

Rasa yang lebih tepat disebut kekosongan itu.

Ketika Amakusa membuka kedua matanya di dalam Ark, seorang gadis bersurai merah menyala tampak menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Komputer raksasa di balik punggungnya menunjukkan berbagai video dari seluruh Nova Chrysalia.

"Hari ini kau tidak dapat banyak Eradia," ujar gadis itu, nada suaranya setengah menuduh.

Amakusa menyeringai. Nona besar satu itu memang tidak berubah sama sekali, bahkan setelah menjadi mainan Tuhan. "Tenang saja, Ojou. Masih ada besok," jawab lelaki itu, sementara ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Yggdrasil.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah waktu kita tak terbatas. Dunia ini akan hancur dalam waktu dua hari, kalau Yggdrasil tidak berbunga sempurna. Kau tahu itu."

"Dan kau bicara seolah-olah dunia tidak akan hancur kalau Yggdrasil berbunga sempurna." Amakusa tertawa kecil. Tawa yang kosong tanpa arti. "Toh 13 hari adalah batas terlama yang dimiliki dunia ini sebelum hancur, ya kan?"

Ange tidak menjawab.


	19. air

Title: Tetesan Hujan  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU of Hunger Games

 **air** _n_ cairan jernih tidak berwarna, tidak berasa, dan tidak berbau yg terdapat dan diperlukan dl kehidupan manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan yg secara kimiawi mengandung hidrogen dan oksigen

Hijau bertemu kelabu, masing-masing saling mengiris dengan intensitas seorang martir. Botol air yang tidak bersalah itu menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan kedua peserta terakhir yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa yang mendapatkan botol air tersebut adalah pemenang dari Hunger Games ke-74. Pertama, mereka pasti akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk bisa mengklaim air terakhir itu. Kedua, jika misalnya mereka berdua masih hidup setelah perebutan selesai, siapapun yang kalah dan kehilangan hak atas air itu akan mati dehidrasi. Ya, jelas inilah titik klimaks dari Hunger Games tahun ini. Gadis kaya dari Distrik 1 melawan pemuda pejuang distrik yang sama. (Tahun ini memang aneh, tidak ada gadis pejuang yang mengajukan diri menggantikan nona besar ini. Mungkin mereka memang ingin gadis bersurai merah itu mati.)

Ange mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua pancang berwarna hitam mengilat. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini hanya bermodalkan ketujuh pancang tersebut, dan sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mundur sekarang. Kalau memang harus mati, maka dia akan mati setelah mengalahkan musuhnya.

Sementara itu Juuza memasuki kuda-kuda bersama senapan berlaras panjang yang baru saja ia ambil dari korban terakhirnya. Anak dari Distrik 12 itu tidak ada apa-apanya melawan seorang pembunuh yang sudah dilatih untuk memenangkan Hunger Games. Anak perempuan dari distriknya ini juga tidak. Jujur saja, Juuza cukup terkejut mendapati gadis kaya itu masih bertahan hidup, tapi melihat kilau berbahaya di matanya, Juuza segera paham.

Seakan ada aba-aba, keduanya bergerak bersamaan, keinginan membunuh menguar dan menyelimuti. Botol air terakhir itu hanya premis. Yang sesungguhnya adalah pertarungan antar keinginan untuk kembali ke dunia di luar arena Hunger Games.

A/N:

I can't remember what those kids from District 1 and 2 are called, the ones trained specially to volunteer in Hunger Games, so I settled with pejuang. Lame, I know.


	20. hitam

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza, Beatrice  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU

 **hitam** /hi·tam/ _n_ warna dasar yg serupa dng warna arang

Asap mengepul dari cangkir teh yang dibiarkan di atas meja kecil di tengah gazebo taman. Seorang perempuan bersurai merah yang duduk menyilangkan tangan di salah satu kursinya seakan lupa kalau ia punya secangkir teh yang menunggu untuk diminum. Perempuan muda itu masih sibuk menekuni selembar kertas menguning yang terhampar di depannya. Raut wajahnya kaku, dengan segurat gundah di bola matanya.

"Yaa, Ange!" suara wanita tiba-tiba melengking di udara. Tanpa perlu perempuan bersurai merah itu menggerakkan kepala, dia tahu bahwa di kursi sebelahnya ada segerombolan kupu-kupu emas, yang kemudian menyatu menjadi sosok perempuan pirang bergaun merah. "Kenapa sedih begitu?" tanya pendatang baru ini, melambaikan tongkat cerutu di tangan.

"Nona Besar Beatrice," sapa Ange singkat. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Hal ini membuat Beatrice merengut heran.

"Angeee, sudah kubilang panggil saja Beatrice, kan! Kenapa, sih? Sepertinya hari ini kamu lebih judes daripada biasanya?"

Menghela napas panjang, Ange menyodorkan kertas menguning di hadapannya kepada Beatrice. "Dia orang Hitam," bisiknya, marah bercampur sedih dan kecewa.

Tanpa membaca isi kertas itu, Beatrice langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh anak didiknya tersebut. Kemarahan mulai merambati hatinya. "Dan selama ini laki-laki itu tahu kalau kita orang Emas?"

"Ya."

Hitam dan Emas. Dua kubu yang berselisih sejak ribuan tahun lalu, yang tidak jarang menuai korban jiwa dari kedua belah pihak. Penyihir-penyihir dari kedua kubu ini saling membenci satu sama lain, tapi tampaknya Ange tidak cukup beruntung karena ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang penyihir laki-laki bersurai perak yang begitu misterius. Ternyata dia orang Hitam. _Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal_ , batin Beatrice penuh sesal. _Dengan begitu Ange tidak perlu tersakiti begini..._

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ange berdiri. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan seluruh kubu Hitam tanpa terkecuali... terutama laki-laki itu.


	21. biskuit

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU

 **biskuit** /bis·ku·it/ _n_ kue kering yg dibuat dr adonan tepung (terigu dsb) dan telur dng atau tanpa diberi gula (biasanya dibuat di pabrik dan dijual dl bentuk kalengan)

"Mau kutunjukkan sebuah sihir?"

Amakusa mendongak. Gadis bersurai merah yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur itu tersenyum lemah. Hari demi hari, tubuh gadis itu semakin kehilangan daya. Belakangan ini dia hanya bisa berada di atas tempat tidur, makan disuapi dan tubuh dimandikan. Aksesori pencegah aliran arus sihir untuk menjaganya tetap stabil sudah tidak efektif, menyebabkan arus sihir bebas keluar masuk dari tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya semakin lemah. Amakusa tahu, Ange tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena itu dia berusaha menghiburnya.

"Memangnya sihir apa yang sudah kamu kuasai, hmm?"

Senyum Ange melebar, dan Amakusa merasa tertohok. Tuhan, dia semakin cantik jika tersenyum. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang, saat hidupnya tidak lama lagi, barulah dia banyak tersenyum?

"Perhatikan tanganku baik-baik," ujarnya, perlahan-lahan menangkupkan kedua tangan. "Kemari, cobalah ingat. Seperti apa bentukmu? Semanis apa rasa dan harummu? Cobalah ingat." Sinar keemasan muncul dari antara kedua belah telapak tangan Ange. Ketika gadis itu membuka tangannya, sekeping biskuit tergeletak manis di sana. Amakusa bersiul panjang.

"Sihir untuk membuat biskuit? Kerja bagus, Ojou."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya memanggil kembali biskuit yang pernah kita makan. Bukan membuatnya dari kekosongan."

"Tetap saja. Sekarang kamu adalah penyihir sejati, Ojou. Selamat."

A/N: kind of inspired by Yamazaki Kore's Mahoutsukai no Yome (The Magician's Bride). So Amakusa here is a magician, while Ange is the disciple.


	22. curang

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU

 **curang** /cu·rang/ _a_ tidak jujur; tidak lurus hati; tidak adil

Kartu-kartu berserakan di atas meja, beberapa terjatuh hingga ke lantai, setelah lelaki malang itu mendobrak meja saking murkanya ia. Lelaki itu menuding gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di hadapannya dengan mata nyalang. "KAU! KAU CURANG!"

Perempuan muda itu hanya mengangkat satu alis, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah dari kerutan bosan yang sejak awal permainan ia pasang. "Curang bagaimana?" tanyanya tenang, sembari mengambil cangkir tehnya.

Ditanggapi tanpa antusiasme begitu semakin membuat lelaki itu mendidih. "CEWEK SIALAN—"

Belum lagi kalimatnya selesai, belum lagi lelaki itu sempat beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meraih gadis itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbanting ke lantai dengan satu erangan pendek. Dengan satu lengan terlipat di punggung, seseorang menimpa tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tsk, tsk... Kalah lalu menyerang pemenangnya? Padahal lawanmu cuma anak perempuan. Menyedihkan sekali." Orang yang menahan gerakan laki-laki itu terkekeh, namun cengkeraman tangannya semakin kuat sampai si korban mengerang kesakitan sekali lagi. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari sini dengan tenang, hmm? Jangan lupa tinggalkan semua uangmu."

Setelah laki-laki malang itu pergi, masih dengan raut tak terima di wajahnya, Ange kembali meminum tehnya dengan tenang. "Amakusa. Bereskan kartunya," perintahnya pada laki-laki bersurai perak yang sedang menghitung-hitung uang di dalam dompet yang ditinggalkan si laki-laki malang.

"Aah, Ojou. _Poker face_ -mu itu memang tidak ada duanya," Amakusa tertawa sembari memungut kartu-kartu yang berceceran di lantai. "Bahkan saat kau menarik kartunya dengan curang, ekspresi wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali."

Tahu bahwa di ruangan itu hanya tersisa mereka berdua, Ange membiarkan bibirnya membentuk senyum miring. "Selama dia tidak bisa membuktikan itu, aku tetap menang," ujarnya.

A/N: Looks like there are scenes that are good only on visual and not on written forms.


	23. kunci

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: high school AU

 **kunci** /kun·ci/ _n_ alat untuk mengancing pintu, peti, dsb, terdiri atas anak kunci dan induk kunci

Ange terjengkang ketika tangan-tangan putih itu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke dalam kegelapan. Para iblis wanita itu kini menertawainya, melemparkan ejekan-ejekan kecil, lalu menutup pintu dengan suara _klik_ yang final.

"Kuno sekali, mengunciku di kloset alat kebersihan," keluh Ange setelah berdiri dan menepis debu dari rok sekolahnya. Gadis itu tidak tampak peduli dengan suasana gelap yang memerangkapnya. Dia hanya mengernyit sebentar karena bau apak yang cukup menusuk hidung, lalu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Matanya memperhatikan segaris cahaya yang masuk dari celah di pintu kloset, menghela napas pendek. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan kehabisan oksigen di sini."

"Yaa, kukira ada siapa, ternyata kamu ya, Nona Ushiromiya~"

Ange tergagap ketika suara laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari bagian kloset yang lebih dalam. Sesaat kemudian, Ange bisa melihat rambut perak panjang dan segaris wajah tampan berkat cahaya dari celah pintu. "Amakusa- _sensei_ ," dengusnya. "Sedang apa _sensei_ di dalam kloset?"

"Menyimpan alat kebersihan, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku sedang digencet dan dikunci di sini kan?" guru olahraga yang masih muda dan gemar menggoda Ange itu meledek Ange dengan nada santai, sementara tangannya mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

Ange merasakan pipinya mulai terbakar. "Siapa yang sedang digencet?"

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini, hmm?" Lelaki itu tidak menyebutkan kalau dia melihat seluruh kejadian saat kedatangan Ange. "Ushiromiya. Punya jepit, atau peniti?"

Masih dengan kernyitan dalam, Ange berkutat sebentar dengan dasi seragamnya dan menarik sebuah peniti, yang ia serahkan ke Amakusa. "Aku sengaja tidak melawan. Buang-buang energi saja," kilahnya, sementara iris kehijauan miliknya memperhatikan jemari cekatan lelaki itu memutar-mutar peniti ke dalam lubang kunci sampai terdengar bunyi _klek_.

"Hmm, terserah katamu saja~" Amakusa membuka pintu dan segera menarik tangan Ange keluar dari ruangan yang pengap itu. Tapi genggaman tangannya tidak segera ia lepas, melainkan terus menarik Ange ke koridor. Ange meronta sedikit. "Ayolah, Ushiromiya. Aku belum makan siang. Temani aku."

Terdiam sesaat, Ange berhenti meronta. "Dasar guru mesum."


	24. mimpi

**Title: Tetesan Hujan**  
Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
Character: Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU...?

 **mimpi** /mim·pi/ _n_ **1** sesuatu yg terlihat atau dialami dl tidur; **2** ki angan-angan

Sepasang iris kebiruan perlahan menampakkan dirinya dari balik kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat. Di dalamnya tergurat nostalgia, luka lama yang tertutup oleh waktu, pagi ini terkuak kembali dari dalam lelap. Sebulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipi, berhenti di sarung bantal berwarna putih.

"Ojou?"

Sepasang iris itu mengerling pada sosok laki-laki yang berbaring di sebelah pemiliknya. Amakusa tampak seperti sudah bangun sejak lama, tidak ada bekas-bekas tidur di wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengamati wajah Ange lamat-lamat. Dia menggunakan ibu jari untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Mimpi?"

"Mm..." gumam Ange. Gadis itu bergerak mendekat pada Amakusa untuk mencari harum tubuh yang begitu ia kenal. Amakusa memutar tubuh menghadap ke atas agar Ange bisa meletakkan kepalanya di atas dadanya. Setelah mengirup napas dalam-dalam, Ange berbicara dengan suara serak, "Mimpi tentang keluargaku..."

"Oh ya? Tumben."

"Hmm... Sudah berapa lama ya? Dua atau tiga tahun mungkin? Sejak terakhir kali aku melihat mereka dalam mimpi." Amakusa membiarkan gadis itu berguling untuk membenamkan kepala lagi ke bantalnya sendiri, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tampak bahagia. "Ternyata aku masih ingat suara Kak Battler... Mama... Papa..."

Amakusa menyeringai tipis. Dulu, dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, perempuan itu memimpikan keluarganya hampir setiap malam. Terbangun bersimbah air mata hampir setiap pagi. Berduka setiap hari. Bagi anak perempuan berumur belasan tahun, tentunya sulit melepaskan kepergian keluarganya begitu saja, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu Ange bisa berdiri tegak lagi. Melihat perempuan itu tumbuh dewasa dengan susah payah adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Amakusa tunduk. Sekarang, Ange terbangun dari nostalgia bersama keluarganya dengan senyum di bibir dan lelaki itu positif jatuh cinta.

A/N: commemorating the 25th drabble! Hurrah! I'm halfway there :""")


End file.
